Story of a Girl
by Dream Serpent
Summary: Read the summery chapter for the summery. Please for the love of my stable mind review!
1. AN

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to the goddess of great story telling J.K. Rowling. (I only own my characters) Plus I am making no money off this.

A/N: If you read the 5th book such as me good for you, if you didn't read it. It was the best, there are no spoilers. Really this story has no remote resemblances to book 5.


	2. Summery

This story starts at the beginning of the kids 5th year. Hermione is growing up and dealing with her crush, which has been going on for 4 years going into its 5th year, on Harry. The main problem is Cho and Viktor. But on top of that she finds out a family secret that will change her life forever and will explain her hidden protector over the years. Just when her life can't get anymore strange true love comes to her from a surprising source. But, even after giving this person truth potion, she doesn't know how she should feel. She is also dealing with brand new amazing powers; a person she trusted becomes a death eater. Then when Hermione's life seems to be getting back in order she receives a letter from Voldemort asking her to join him but not as a death eater but as his equal and dark queen. 


	3. A Very Harry Problem

Hermione Granger had turned into one's of Hogwarts most beautiful young witches. Her long hair had darkened over the summer to a dark rich brown with deep dark red highlights. Her eyes had become the shade of burnt amber. She had grown in height and now stood at 5'8" and had developed into more of a women then a girl. Her body had become athletic looking because of all of her swimming and running she had done this summer. Her parents had allowed her to get an owl over the summer, since her beloved Crookshanks had died, he was a white owl with hits of black and gold in his feathers, his name was Merlin. Merlin had been gone a day, carrying Harry's birthday present. Hermione truly hoped he liked it; it took her most of last year and this summer to find it. She even wrote to Sirius. But she found it, Lily Potter's family tree book which had pictures of the Potter and Evens families and history dating back 100's of years, including pictures of Harry and his parents. 

Hermione all though was caught in a hard place. She had a crush on Harry since the first time she met him on the train. Now she realized that this crush wasn't a crush but love. 'I can't believe I fell in love with my best friend, well one of them anyway.' She thought to herself as she watched for Merlin to come home. She had sent a letter with the present and all most confessed her love to Harry but at the last possible second she didn't write it. A soft flutter woke her from her thoughts. Merlin had just swept over the neighbors house and Hermione was glad it had rain last night. Because it was dust and normally at this time people were out but the muddy ground kept most people in. Merlin landed on her desk and waited for her to take the letter clamped in his beak. Hermione took the letter gave him an owl treat and lovely stroked his head as she opened the letter. She smiled because it was from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

How did you do this? I really can't believe it; I mean this is amazing even for you. I loved the pictures of me, you and Ron. But, the pictures of my family and the family tree. I would want to know how you did it. But then it would lose its magic. I was over Ron's when I got the gift and the Weasly's thought it was wonderful. Mrs. Weasly was crying at all the old pictures of my parents. It is truly wonderful Hermione. By the way we are having a going back to school party, well mostly to celebrate Fred and George's final year. It is going to be at the Burrow next Tuesday. Write back and let us know. Molly is making pumpkin cake. She knows that it is your favorite and after my gift I ask her to make that for the party. I really hope you can come Hermione. Okay hope to hear from you soon.

With Love,

Harry

Hermione was so glad she didn't confess her undying love to Harry now. She didn't know he was already at Ron's house. But Harry did sign, with love. 'Hermione you are just making something out of nothing.' She thought to herself. She wanted to write back to Harry but she would have to ask her parents and they wouldn't be home until late. Hermione gave a sigh she had already done and checked all of her homework, well she finished all of it by the end of the first week of vacation. Then she thought she would go for a swim in the family pool and go to bed early. 


	4. Death Eaters

Chapter Two: Death Eaters

__

Hermione wrote back to Harry and Ron told them that she would be there on Tuesday_._ She thought about staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer then she got a letter from Ginny warning her that Percy was home. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like Percy it was just Percy "liked" her. She was hoping his feelings would go away since in her second year he was dating Penelope. But he broke up with her saying he was in love with some one else. But Hermione thought Percy was obsessed. Every time she went to the Burrow and he was there he would follow her around like a wounded puppy. Hermione just happened to look outside her window, which faced the front of her house. She frowned noticing that is was too dark outside; sure it was 11:30pm but what happen to the street lights. She got up and went to the window to look out. For some reason she felt a little strange and decided to turn off the light and stay hidden behind her curtains. She look out upon the street, the large houses were well spaced and most stood dark. She never invited Harry or Ron to her house because she didn't want them to feel weird in her house which was large. Then she notice figures melting out of the darkness. They had on black cloaks and when the looked toward her house to size it up Hermione almost freaked. She saw their black and silver masks even though the street was dark. 'Death Eaters' her brain screamed at her and they were coming toward her home. Hermione remained calm but reacted quickly she went to her night stand and got her wand then she ran out of her room to her parent's room. She burst though the door with out knocking. Her parents were still awake, her father was reading a book and her mother was working on her lap top. The looked up with great surprise at their daughter. 

"Mum, Dad come on we have to get out of here." Hermione said then ran back to her room to write a letter to Harry and Ron to warn them. Luckily for her Mr. Weasly had connected her house to the Floo Network last year. Her parents met her in the hallway in their night cloths and she rushed them downstairs. She had a small bag of Floo powder and handed to her mother as they reach the fire place in the living room. The bag only had enough powder for one trip. Then Hermione noticed shadows creeping up to the front door and quickly placed wards on it. But she knew that wouldn't last long. 

"Hermione what is going on," Her mother started, "You are using magic." Her father stood there knowing something was very wrong. He knew his daughter would risk getting expelled form Hogwarts unless she had a good reason. Hermione turned around to face her parents.

"Death Eaters are outside!" She said. Then she noticed her parents go very pale. She told them all about Voldemort and Death Eaters. "Mum listen I am giving you Floo powder and you need to go to Hogwarts to get Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry the only place you can go is his office, since Hogwarts has its own wards. Tell him what is going on and that I used magic to put wards on the house." 

"Come on dear get going I will keep Hermione safe." Her father spoke up. Hermione frown she meant that they would both go. There were about half a dozen grown wizards outside and they were just outside the door now. So she followed her father closely behind and her mother step into the fireplace as she drop the powder and said Hogwarts Hermione pushed her father in and they both disappeared. Hermione knew that she had to get out of her house and that being inside would be more of a hinderercence then a help. So she ran though the house and got to the kitchen, which was visible from the front door, then the front door exploded with blue light and pieces of the door landed in large splinters in the hall. The first Death Eater entered the house and raised his wand to her but she quickly slipped out the back door in the kitchen. Hermione knew she had to get them away from the house and other homes to the beach which lay a short distance from the back of her house.

__

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"You see professor, he wanted me to take the mark tonight and I knew that this was the only place I could go." Said a rather disturbed Draco Malfoy. The heads of the houses, Dumbledore, and of course Draco were sitting in the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were standing around the office. Snape had moved to Draco side as he finished his story and place a hand on the boy's shoulder. Just then a purple cloud of smoke appeared in the fire place then two middle-aged people came falling out. Draco stared at them, the man was about 45 with bright wavy golden blond hair and light ice blue eyes and when he stood up he looked at least 6 feet tall. While on the other hand the women, who the man had helped up, was about 5'5" and had short straight strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes. Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asked and for once he looked surprised.

"I am Alex Granger this is Helen," The man started, "We are Hermione's parents,"

"Alex she pushed you though she is all alone and she used magic," The women started, "Hermione all alone with those people." Draco felt bad for the women, she looked like she was about to faint. Then he thought to himself as he looked these people over, 'If these are Hermione's biological parents then I am a muggle' He wasn't that stupid, last year his father had told him to take muggle studies to keep the heat off the family name. One thing he learned and loved the best was science, genetics his favorite. He knew that blue eyes were a recessive trait and since both of Hermione's parents had blue eyes and she had brown. Then he wondered what happened to make Hermione do magic illegally. 

"What people?" McGonagall asked, "Why would she break the rules?"

"She put wards on the house," Alex Granger said. "Because Death Eaters are trying to get in to our house." The whole room was silent for a few seconds later everyone would say it felt like an anon. Draco noticed that Snape had a weird look about him and he couldn't place it.

"Serveus, Minerva come with me," Dumbledore said then added as an afterthought, "You to Mr. Malfoy, you might be able to identify them." Draco thought that Snape was going to argue about him going but Dumbledore gave him a stare before he could say anything. "Professors Sprout and Flitwick take the Grangers to see Poppy, to make sure they are okay," Dumbledore said and raised his hand and gave the Grangers a nod when they tried to speak. When they left Dumbledore pick up a small silver ball that was lying on this desk. 

"Portkey?" Draco asked aloud not noticing that he did until he looked at Dumbledore who gave him a small smile. They all touched it and then they were gone.


	5. Back to Hogwart's

Chapter Three: Back to Hogwarts?

Hermione had finally made it to the beach and it was darker then the street. The dark black waves roughly lapped the silver sand. 'How very theme appropriate.' Hermione thought to herself as she turned to face the Death Eaters that she knew she that were still following her. 'All this scene needs is a lighting storm and fog then we are all set.' Hermione sighed knowing that her dark humor always shows up at the worst times. Then she saw the Death Eaters sweep onto the beach. Hermione stood her ground. They stopped ten feet in front of her and stood in a line, eight in total, one stood a bit in front of the rest. They all had their wands pointed at her and she had her wand pointed at them. 

"You are going to come with us now!" The one in front said, the lead Death Eater, in a booming voice. Hermione wondered why they wanted to take her somewhere else to kill her.

"You say that like I am actually going to listen." Hermione said and then she realized that she said that out loud as she looked at the Death Eaters their surprise even coming though their masks. Then the lead Death Eater chuckled,

"You act just like he said you would and he was right about how the power just flows off of you in waves," He started then he seem like he caught himself on something, "Like he could ever be wrong." Hermione had used this time to start planning to get out of this but also listened to him. Hermione was trying to remember a spell so she decided to stall.

"Who is *he*?" She asked thinking about the spell. The Death Eater just smiled, yes an actual smile.

"You will know soon enough," Then he raised his wand, "Now, my dear little bit don't move I wouldn't want to hurt you." He voice was filled with a slight fear as he said this. Just then Hermione remember the spell and prayed to the Gods that it would work since she had never tried it before.

"Orthairio!" Hermione scream as a bright silver light blasted out of her wand. She was so wrapped up in the situation that she didn't hear the soft "pop" and four people appear behind her.

Draco felt a cool breeze hit him and the smell of salt as they landed on a dark beach. Draco and the others looked a head just in time to see Hermione cast her spell. Draco knew the girl was powerful but he didn't know that she was that powerful. He had done a Charms term paper on that spell and at the time he thought only Professor Dumbledore had any remote chance of doing that spell. He watched as a silver beam blasted out of her wand and hit the eight Death Eaters and they were blasted 10 feet in the air and landed fifty feet away from where they were just standing. Professor McGonagall gasped rather loudly and that made Hermione turn around quickly.

Hermione heard a noise behind her and saw them. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape and….. Draco Malfoy! But then they heard movement from the Death Eaters and they looked toward them. The lead Death Eater pulled put a copper wand and there was a flash of yellow light and then the Death Eaters were gone. Hermione turned around as the Professors and Malfoy came up and stood around her.

"Mr. Malfoy did you know any of them?" Dumbledore asked. Draco came back to reality he had been staring at Hermione. Draco would have never admitted it to anyone and barely to himself. You see he had a crush on Hermione since his third year at Hogwarts. She was the reason why his heart didn't go black like his father's. She was the reason why he didn't take the mark earlier tonight.

"The one on the end was favoring his right side," Draco started and nearly died as he watched Dumbledore look from Hermione to him and smiled. "I think it may have been Charles Wicker." 

"Well, are you okay Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir," She started, "Are my parent's okay sir?" 

"Yes they are fine Miss Granger." Dumbledore said and then held out his hand and there was the portkey they all touched and they were gone only to be in Dumbledore's office a few seconds later.


	6. Family Secrets and Meeting Dad

Chapter 4: Family Secrets and Meeting Dad

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione said as she ran over to hug her parents.

"Minerva, can you please show Mr. Malfoy to his rooms?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded and turned to face the door.

"Come with me Mr. Malfoy." She said and Draco followed her. Draco knew something was up and by the look on Hermione's face she knew it too. After they where gone everyone sat down including, to Hermione's surprise. Dumbledore gave the Granger's a nod and they turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione dear," Helen Granger started, "You see you are not really our daughter" Helen hadn't even looked at Hermione when she had said that fearing what she might see in her daughter's face.

"I know," Hermione said in a very calm voice and she placed her hand over her mother's hands. Helen quickly looked up at her but it was Alex who spoke first.

"What?!" He said looking at his "daughter" without blinking.

"Do you guys think I am dumb?" Hermione said with a slight giggle, "Come on I don't look like anyone in the family. Really, I knew that since I was 5." Everyone in the room seemed surprise, well not all. Dumbledore just sat there his blue eyes twinkling as always.

"No sweat pea," Alex said, "We should have known that you would have figured it out by now." He took a deep sigh and looked over at his wife. Helen decided to finish the story,

"Hermione you real mother is dead," Helen said with a sob, fell awful after all that had has happened tonight, "Your father is still alive though." Hermione reached out and took her mother's hand and took a quick glance at the man standing in the shadows.

"I know who he his," Hermione said while looking at the floor. The room was deathly silent; all but the light crackling from the fire, "I remember he came to our house when I turned three. He brought me a little stuffed unicorn. I didn't know who his was but he felt special to me. Then I saw him when I can to Hogwarts but his hair was a lot shorter." Hermione finished her memory. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Granger would you like a tour of the school?" Asked Dumbledore in a tone which left no room for an argument. They nodded and gave their "daughter" a hug and left her there.

"Did you really know who I was?" A voice said from across the room. 

"I remembered you from before," Hermione started, "But I didn't really know until my second year when you came to watch over me in the hospital wing at night." 

"And that make you realize it," He said.

"Are you saying it is true?" Hermione asked. He came over and sat down in the chair in next to her. And when she looked up into his eyes she saw tears, yes real tears.

"Yes Hermione I am your father." Professor Snape said.

(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here but I thought that would be mean.) 

Hermione felt the tears pricking her eyes. So she was right. Then she started to get mad.

"Why then," She said standing up overshadowing him for once, "Why were you so mean? Why didn't you say something? Why did you treat me like dirt?" By this time tears were pouring down her checks and she went over to stand in front of the fireplace turning her back to him, she of course knew the answers too he was a spy after all, and then she whispered, "Why were you never proud of me?" Serveus being who he was and what he had learned heard the last comment. For the first time in his life Serveus Snape broke. He rushed over and spun her around to face him. Tears were still pouring down her cheeks and now there were tears pouring his. 

"My dear Hermione." He said his voice shaking, "I've always been proud of you." Then he pulled his daughter into his arms and brought them down to the floor. Together the cried and for the first time in a long time he felt loved and he was never letting it go. Then he felt a tingling on his left arm and he pulled away from his daughter.

"He is going to call me soon," He knowing that Hermione knew what he was talking about, "About Draco…"

"He wouldn't take the mark!" Hermione said and Snape just gaped at her and she smiled, "He may be a little prat but not a killer," 

"By the Gods Hermione you are just like your mother!" Snape said.

"Really!?" She asked with a smile. 

"She was a Ravenclaw," He smiled remembering, "And you look just like her, all but her pale skin. She was also a pain in my arse." 

"Oh so you were an overgrown bat back then too." Hermione baited him and smiled as he gave her a dark look. She giggled, "I always wondered where I got my attitude from." That sent him into hardy laughter. Just then he gasped,

"I have to go," He said to her and kissed her forehead, "I love you Hermione. I'll tell the whole story later," Hermione smiled and nodded and realized something,

"I love you too dad" At this fresh tears made their way to Snape's eyes.

"Dobby," He said and Dobby popped into the room, "Dobby please take Miss Granger to her summer rooms." Then he looked back at her, "They are private but you will share a common room with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione nodded she was 3 feet away from her father now, he had moved before he called Dobby. He turned and left the room to find Dumbledore.

"Hermione, sweet friend of the great Harry Potter." Dobby said as he rushed over to hug her, "Are you going make sure Harry Potter lives though this year too?" Hermione smiled at this and smiled. She leaned down and planted a kiss upon Dobby's head. 

"It's good to see you too Dobby." She said. Dobby blushed as red as a tomato.

"Follow Dobby, sweet Hermione," He said leading her out of Dumbledore's office, "Dobby will show you to your rooms," Hermione followed Dobby, what felt like hours, until the reached a painting of a unicorn, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Dobby bowed to them and disappeared. 

"Are you okay Miss Granger?" She asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "You did very well back there on the beach; well anyway you can see your parents off tomorrow and the password and fairy dust." The painting opened up and McGonagall said good night. 'Well now time to face Malfoy' Hermione thought to herself as she entered the common room.


	7. Draco Takes a Truth Potion

Chapter 5: Draco Takes a Truth Potion

A/N: This Chapter is Rated PG-16 to R for a short time.

A/N: I do not own the song Hero. Enrique Iglesias and the people who help him make it do. So please don't sue me I have no money. I just thought it would be perfect for this chapter.

Hermione walked into her new common room and smiled. It was decked out beautifully, and the colors were amazing, purple and silver. There were book cases against two of the walls, lined with all sorts of books. To her right she saw two staircases leading upward and against the wall the door was a giant painting of the founders. Hermione walked over to one of the couches and sat down and stared into the fire.

Draco stood in the shadows next to the window. 'Gods she is so beautiful.' He watched Hermione sit in front of the fire the light caught her hair and Draco felt his knees go weak. 'Wow, I really must be in love.' Then it hit him, he was really in love with Hermione Granger. Draco wanted to do nothing more then run though the hallways screaming his undying love for this girl. He knew that he could never make up for the things he said to her. But at least he knew why he felt the stab of pain in his heart every time he made fun of her. But she had gotten him back in their fourth year, well third too. He wondered if she ever told Potter andWeasley what happened. No, she went to Moody, well fake-Moody herself and talked him into doing what he did in DADA class by herself. He remembered what happened in their third year.

_"Watch where you are going Granger," Draco said and he looked up and saw raw fury in her eyes. _

"Watch where going Malfoy." Hermione said. 

"What a matter Granger?" Draco started, "Did Potty and Weasel for get to invite you for a fuck last night? I feel some pity for Mudblood not knowing what a real man should feel like. So who takes up the front and who…" But Draco never got to finish because Hermione had her wand out and turned him into a ferret. She was towering over him a dark look on his face.

"Now listen here, boy who would be king of the ferrets." Hermione started her voice soft and venomous. "If you don't cut your fucking shit out, next time I will keep you as a ferret and reintroduce you to Fang," She waved her wand and Draco was back to normal, "Got that Malfoy?" First Draco was too amazed to do anything. I mean she was only a third year like him, only McGonagall could do stuff like that. Then he recovered,

"Are you threatening me Mud…"

"No Malfoy I am **telling** you!" She said in that same whisper and then turned and walked away.

"Was it a long broom ride?" Hermione's voice snapped Draco back into the present. 'Bloody hell, how did she know I got here by broom.' I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her. Draco didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He just confessed to himself that he was in love with girl.

"Umm.. Hermione," Draco started and he almost smiled at Hermione's face her eyes wide with shock, "Do you know what this is?" He held up a clear vile with a white thing liquid in it. Hermione took it and smelled it.

"Truth Potion." She stated knowing her answer was correct and knowing the potion was brewed correctly. Before she could stop him Draco took in back and drank it. "What are you doing?" 

"Please hear me out Hermione," Draco said and stared into her eyes, "My father wanted me to take the mark tonight. You know why I didn't." Hermione nodded 'no', "You Hermione, you are the reason I didn't take the mark. I love you Hermione, wow the was so easy to say but so hard too. You have always been so brave. I know I have been evil to you but I had too. If my father knew I loved you since our third year he would have killed you. I rather be alone and I rather my soul have been taken away then see you die. So I tormented you and my heart broken every time I did. Even though you always had a better come back. If Krum would have done anything to you I would have killed him. Gods Hermione I wanted so much that night to take in my arms that night and hold you all night. . Please forgive me for all I did to you." He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. 

"I don't know what to say," Hermione, "I love Harry." Draco face fell and then he looked back up at her.

"Hermione that okay he will take good care of you," Draco could feel his heart breaking.

"Mal..Draco I don't know what to feel **now**." Hermione said reaching out and taking his hand. Hermione moved close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Draco waved his wand and said a charm and music began to play. He sang softly with the song.

**__**

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Or would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

And would save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.

Would you die now for the one you love?

Oh hold me in your arms tonight.

I can be your hero baby 

I can kiss away your pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero baby 

I can kiss away your pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away.

'I love Harry right?" Hermione thought as Draco placed a kiss on the top of her head. 'So why does this feel so right?' She sighed and leaned her head against Draco chest.

"What now?" She asked him.

"Shouldn't you write Potter and Weasley?" Draco said. She knew she should but right now everything was wonderful and she felt so safe and warm. She was scared that if she let go now she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

"Let Dumbledore write them." She said as she closed her eyes and felt Draco rest his head on hers. 

Somewhere deep in the castle Professor Albus Dumbledore sat down to write a letter to the Mrs. Weasley. He finished the letter and let an school owl take it before he went to bed. He fell asleep with his eyes twinkling brighter then they ever been.


	8. Time at Hogwarts

A/N: I do not own the song Lazy Days, Enya and the people who help her make it do. I am poor so please don't sue. Also I really hadn't planned on using songs in my fic but I just kept finding ones that fit. 

Chapter Six: Time at Hogwarts

**__**

Lazy old day

rolling away

dreaming the day away

don't want to go 

now that I'm in the flow

crazy amazing day

One red balloon

floats to the moon 

just let it fly away

I only know

that I'm longing to go

back to my lazy day

And how it sings and how it sighs

and how it never stays

And how it rings and how it cries

and how it sails away..away…away….

Hermione spent the whole night sleeping in Draco's arms. They shared breakfast together and she told him she was going to see her parents off and also she want to take a walk alone. So she left and after her parents where gone she walked and boy did she walked. She didn't know what to think she hated this boy for years. Plus she really cared about Harry but, last night being there in Draco's arms felt so right. But how did she know he wasn't playing a cruel sick joke on her. 'Well you know that Hermione because he took a truth potion and plus he has liked you since your third year.' Hermione thought to herself, 'Was that before or after I turned him into a ferret and threaten to feed him to Fang.' Hermione giggled to herself and went back to the castle. When she got back to the common room Draco was sitting at one of the desks doing some homework.

"Hermione your owl has a letter for you," Draco said turning around and pointing at Merlin who was sitting on the window seal. 

"Thanks Draco," Hermione said still having trouble call him by his first name, "His name is Merlin by the way," He nodded and smiled at her and turned back around. Hermione sat on the couch and patted her lap. Merlin flew over dropped the letter in her hand and settled in her lap and started to fall asleep. Hermione opened the letter to find it was from Harry.

__

Mione,

Oh by the Gods are you okay? Merlin woke us up at 1 am last night and we were so worried. We didn't get back to sleep until Dumbledore wrote us a letter telling us you and your parents where fine. I guess this means you can't come to the Burrow. But we decided we are going to have a party when we come back to school. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and I feel so bad that you have to spend the rest of the summer with Snape. Well we will see you in a month Mione.

Love,

Harry

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Harry comment about Sn..uh.. her father. He got back late last night and she had visited him in the hospital wing before she saw her parents off. He had be hurt so bad from Voldemort and Lucius. She didn't ask him if it was alright to tell people so she would have to wait and talk to her friends once school started. She got a piece of parchment and quill from her bag, her stuff was here in the morning and wrote back to Harry.

__

Dear Harry,

We are all fine. No, I can't come to the Burrow. Plus I will have private room during school time. You see the Death Eaters were going to kidnap me and Dumbledore won't let me back until they figure out why. I heard you were over Snuffles house for awhile, how was it? I have more wards in my room then normal. Guess what I used magic over the summer because of the Death Eaters. Fudge of course made sure it wasn't put on my record. I kick some major Death Eater arse! Go me! I miss you guys so much. And you Mr. Potter are in big trouble when you get back. Ginny told me that you were teasing me over the summer and plotting pranks against me with the twins. Okay Harry I will see you in a month.

Love from,

Hermione

Hermione woke Merlin up with a soft nudge. He woke up and took the letter from her and gave her a loving nip on her finger before he flew off. Hermione sighed and thought about her life. Harry's letter made her feel all fuzzy inside but so did Draco.

"Hermione um," Draco said as he sat next to her, "I am done with my homework do you want to take a walk with me. I know you got your homework done months ago." He teased her. Hermione smiled and an idea popped into her head.

"Ok," She started, "Lead the way boy who would be king of the ferrets," She said teasing him. This worked because his eyes went really wide. Hermione burst into laughter as the walked toward the main entrance. Draco blushed and then joined her as he took her hand. The walked outside in the beautiful warm sunshine talking and laughing. But inside Hermione was tore. Tore between the love she felt for Harry and her feeling she was beginning to feel for Draco. Most of the days went for the rest of the summer. Hermione was never happier laughing and spending time with Draco. They would play tag on the beautiful Hogwarts grounds until she let Draco catch her. Then they would have a tickling match. Plus Draco gave her flying lesson and she had become very good at it. Draco had kissed her, well just little pecks on the cheeks and it was great. But sometimes it was so hard because of Harry. But other times she didn't even think of him. Then one Saturday just a few days before school started her father want to talk to her. So she told Draco she had stuff to do and hopefully she could tell him everything when she came back. So Hermione went down to the dungeons Saturday afternoon to learn about her past. 

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I am soooooooooooooooooo happy! My friends thought I was on a major sugar rush. Please keep it up so I stay happy and keep writing.

Klee-babe: Thank you so much. I hope you like the rest of the chapters too. 

DanishGirl: Thanks. Really you thought they were long. I was thinking they were too short!

Relenas: Thanks for the review I am glad you liked it. You have to read more because Draco isn't going to have an easy time. He is going to come up with a lot of problems, Harry, Voldemort, and a few others. Ok giving away too much.


	9. Getting to Know Her Family

Hermione entered her father's private room and waited. She could hear him in his private potions labs. He walked out carrying a huge book, which he was reading and he looked up and saw her there. He jumped when he first saw her because he wasn't expecting anyone and dropped the book right on his foot.

"Ahh…bloody fuck." He cured picking up the book and rubbing his foot.

"Wow, I don't believe little old me scaring the big bad potion professor," Hermione smiled and giggled. Snape gave her a dark stare and she gave him one back. This lasted for about five minutes and he broke away the gaze.

"You are worst then your mother and I combined," He said sitting down next to her on the brown leather sofa. 

"Tell me about her," Hermione whispered. Snape nodded and began his story. 

"_It was my second year at Hogwarts and I was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to be over. Then a name was called "Irisa Penrethen". I looked up at the sound of the name Penrethen. You see the Penrethens are the oldest possible wizarding family the very first magical person came from that line Gwendolyn Penrethen. She was the first magical person ever and she created with her power the island of healing, hope, love, and dreams, Avalon. All the Penrethens after her were called the Children of Avalon. More magical people started popping up after her and she untied her family with the Zivon family. Now all of the Penrethens have been born on the island of Avalon, including you my dear. Because of that you are very different more different then the Penrethens who came before you. You are the last of their line. Well anyway back to the story. I watched Irisa walk up to get sorted and everyone was whispering knowing about the Penrethen family. She sat on the stool and looked around the hall until she came to me. Our eyes locked and I knew I was in love. She just smiled at me and was sorted into Ravenclaw. We would meet each other in secret every night after that one. We were the best of friends. But within a few years we were in love. Then my 7th year came and Lucius wanted me to join the Death Eaters. I went straight to Dumbledore and he didn't know what to do. So to protect you mother I told him I would join and I would be a spy for the side of good. He wouldn't let me at first but I would let up. So two years had passed and your mother and I were married in secret of course. Plus she was pregnant with you. I was so happy. But as Halloween came closer your mother left for Avalon. Soon I joined her and you were born, it was funny in a way. We knew you were a witch; you came out your skin glowing in a soft white light. But you a witch were born on Halloween. The people that were there, the caretakers of Avalon helped you mother perform the rite that would make you a part of Avalon forever. I wasn't permitted to see nor was your mother aloud to talk about it. You two were now the last daughters of Avalon. We were scared about the dark lord finding out about all this but we were happy. Happy with our daughter, Hermione Aretha Penrethen. We never knew one year later a boy, born three months earlier, would destroy Voldemort. _

You mother didn't want you to became the soul queen, is the best word for it, of Avalon. She wanted you to have a normal life. So she did a dark spell to make Avalon disappear forever. But since her held blackness, the dark spell, it backfired and killed her. She wanted you to have a normal life Hermione. I couldn't take you my dear one; the Death Eaters were still doing stuff. So I gave you to the Grangers. We met them when we were living in the muggle world for 4 months. I told them everything and they took you. I came to see you a lot when you were very small. But I had to stop since I didn't want you to remember me. I am so sorry. I was going to tell you after you left Hogwarts and the dark lord was gone forever. But then you became friends with Harry Potter and were always in danger. I know that you brewed the Polyjuice Potion in your second year. I was made at you for stealing from me, then I really what you did. It takes wizards and witches years to master that potion and you made it perfectly your first try. I was amazed and very proud. I followed you a lot that is how I know about it. Well that's the end of it?"

"So who am I?" Hermione asked. She was lying against him after he finished his story. 

"After your mothers death your were and are LadyPenrethen, daughter of Avalon." Serveus sighed, "Enough with all of these sad memories, let's go find Draco and go and get the things you two will need for school." 

"Can I tell Draco everything?" Hermione ask as they got up and left the dungeons. 

"Yes my dear you can." He said. Hermione decided she would wait until tonight to tell him. Hermione realized that school would start in less the 2 days.

__


	10. Another Year Begins and Professor Krum

Chapter 8: Another Year Begins and Professor Krum  
  
Hermione had told Draco what her father told her and who her father was. Draco was scared of Snape and wouldn't get to close to her when he was around. 'Well at least I know where she attitude from.' Draco thought to himself. While he and Hermione were having a picnic by the lake early Monday afternoon. He wanted to kiss her, a real kiss not just little pecks. But he didn't want to go fast and push her too fast. So he waited, he was going to wait until she kissed him. Soon it was time to go down and meet the train. They both decided they wouldn't tell anyone they were friends just, yet. Hermione didn't know what her and Draco really were. Hermione smiled at she watched the scarlet red train pull into the station. As the student's were getting off the train Hermione spotted Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.  
"Hey guys!" She shouted and waved. They came up to her with funny looks on their faces. The twins didn't say a word the just looked at her while licking their lips but she didn't notice.  
"Wow.. Mione you look.umm." Harry started.  
"Great." Ginny said running up to her and giving her a hug.  
"Yea you do." Ron said. Hermione blushed and gave a smile.  
"So are you guys ready for another year?" Hermione asked, "By the way I am a prefect."  
"Like that is a surprise Hermione." George said.  
"Fred take you brother somewhere before I hex him," Hermione said. The twins were both surprised that she could always tell them apart. They gave her goofy smiles and then took off to see the new first years. Harry was still looking at Hermione he also had a goofy smile on his face.  
"Harry is there something wrong?" Hermione asked and placed he hand on his arm. Hermione thought something might have happened over the summer. Harry looked down at her, smiled and then blushed. Hermione removed her hand but Harry took it in his.  
"Hey what is up with Malfoy?" Ginny said. Hermione turned to see an angry Draco giving Harry death glares and Hermione dropped Harry's hand. As they were walking past him Harry and Ron gave him hard stares and Ginny didn't even look at him. Hermione caught Draco's stare and gave him a look that said "sorry". He just gave her a smile letting her know he wasn't mad at her.  
  
* * *  
The feast was almost over when Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to get everyone one quiet.  
"Everyone I just wanted to tell you that your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is here," Dumbledore said and as if this was all planed a door to the side of the staff table opened. Hermione saw the person walk though and her stomach dropped. She took a quick glace at Draco. His face started to turn pink.  
"Well everyone knows why he is here." Lavender whispered and giggled. Hermione looked over to Harry, he was sitting next to her but since he was facing the staff table he was sort of in front of her. He was clenching his fists under the table. 'Oh boy' Hermione thought to herself, 'I haven't talked to him in a while. Why does he have to show up now?" He sat down and smiled at Hermione to which she gave a nod and a half-hearted smile. By this time Draco's face was blood red and Harry's fingernails were dug into his hand and making it bleed.  
"I am sure you all know him," Dumbledore said, "Professor Krum." The teachers clapped and went on with the feast. Hermione shot a dark glance up at her father. 'How could he not tell me?' Hermione thought angrily to herself.  
Serveus stared at the Krum boy. Yes to him he was still a boy. He saw that he gave a quick, dashing smile to Hermione. Serveus decided he would have to keep a close eye on him. He knew the only reason he boy would come here was Hermione. Then he noticed Hermione giving him a death glare and flinched. 'Yes, I was right. Those glares of her's are worst then mine and her mother's combined.' Serveus thought to himself and gave his daughter a look like he knew nothing about it. Which was true he didn't know who the DADA teacher was going to be. The look Hermione gave him after told him that his daughter was going to talk to him later. Serveus looked at Draco and almost smiled. Draco had confessed to him a few days ago that he had a crush on Hermione since their 3rd year. He was a little upset since Hermione was his daughter, but he could tell Draco really cared about her. 'Well Draco you are really going to have to work for her love.' Serveus thought. He wasn't to sure about Draco yet. Just then he looked toward the Gryffindor table and saw Potter. Potter was also red faced but his fists were clenched so tight his hands were starting to bleed a little bit. 'No!' Serveus thought. 'Not James Potter's son. He can't like her.' Just then Hermione put her hand on Potter's shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and when he saw who it was he unclenched his fists and gave her a charming but goofy smile. Serveus noticed that Hermione said something too him, fixed his hand and rolled her eyes. Potter said something back and took her hand in his.  
Hermione had just told Harry to calm down and not to be so silly. Harry gave her a goofy smile and took her hand. Hermione blushed and then looked at Draco who was giving a death glare to Harry. Harry still had her hand and was talking to Dean, who was sitting across from them. Hermione dropped Harry's hand and stared down at her plate. Harry stopped talking to Dean when Hermione dropped his had. He looked over toward her and saw her staring at her plate.  
"Is everything okay Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked back up at Harry and have he a small smile.  
"Yea, I am just tired." Hermione lied.  
"Hey Mione," Ginny asked. She was sitting next to Dean. "When do we get to see your new room?"  
"Tomorrow after classes and I will show you how to get to it from the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said then realized that she would have to take the first years up to the common room. "Hey Sean," She called to the other Gryffindor prefect. Sean Clark was a tall burly boy. He had short sandy blond hair and hazel eyes.  
"Yea, Hermione?" He asked her from a bit down the table.  
"Can you take the first years up?" She asked, "I am not feeling well." He nodded yes and turned back to a 3rd year Gryffindor girl with wheat colored hair.  
"Whamf thhhhe mass wooff?" Ron said with food in his mouth. Ginny made a face at him and Hermione sighed.  
"The password is Blue Moon," Hermione said, "Honesty Ron, would it kill you to swallow first?" Harry laughed and went back to his food.  
* * *  
Hermione had talked to her father about Professor Krum. He told her not to worry and that he would keep an eye on Krum. Hermione had gone back to the common room she shared with Draco and found him sitting on the couch. He went over and sat down next to him.  
"I guess you and Potter will be getting together soon." Draco said coldly.  
"Draco will you." Hermione started but Draco stood up and cut her off,  
"Don't worry Mione," He started, "I knew this was going to happen and.." He never got to finished because Hermione had stood up too. She step up to Draco, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco was stunned. He felt Hermione run her soft tongue over his lower lip and he open his mouth to her. She deepened the kiss and Draco felt his knees go weak and he moaned into his mouth. Hermione broke the kissed and let go of him and smiled.  
"Well I guess I did good," She said, "Even for my first time. Good night Draco sleep sweet." Hermione kissed his lips lightly and then walked up to her room.  
"She has to be naturally perfect at everything doesn't she?" Draco said to the empty room. Within a few seconds the feeling came back into his legs and he decide to take a shower before bed.  
"A cold shower," Draco said. Then he smiled thought about what just happened. He realized he was now light years ahead of Potter and Krum. Needless to say both Draco and Hermione had pleasant dreams during the night. But what they didn't know that tomorrow everything would start to fall apart. 


	11. Harry and Ron and the end of the Golden ...

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long to write! My muse left me for a bit, but now she is back. Hope you like the chapter. Also if you like Draco/Hermione check out my new fic Why do you make me cry? Please review (.  
  
Chapter 9: Harry and Ron and the end of the Golden Trio  
  
Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She had really taken Draco and herself by surprise with that kiss last night. Harry was nice sure but they way he was acting even after what happen last year.  
  
Last year  
"I can't believe Cho thought we were dating Mione!" Harry said as they walked outside to meet Ron and Ginny. Hermione felt her heart drop. Harry had said that like it was some kind-of unbelievable joke.  
"Well, you know since we are always together." Hermione said with a small hopeful smile. Harry laughed out loud at that.  
"Yea, I know Mione," Harry started, "But it's you!. You know you're the best student here at Hogwarts and a total bookworm that never likes to break the rules. Then there is me who always can't seem out of trouble. Plus you look like you Mione. You are more like my sister." Hermione bit back the tears. She knew that Harry didn't realize her feelings about him.  
"Oh shoot, Harry I forgot something back in the school," She lied, "I will talk to you, Ron, and Ginny at dinner." The she bolted as Harry waved good-bye. She felt the tears fall as soon as she turned her back on Harry. She knew that he meant that she was ugly. She knew that she wasn't pretty but he didn't have to point it out.  
  
Hermione sighed as she got dressed. She looked at the sun outside her window. She guessed that it was about 6am. She had a class a seven with Professor McGonagall for amgaius training, it was more of a private lesson then a class but she still got a grade for it. McGonagall had come to her at the end of the last year offer her, the class. She wanted to talk to Draco but he didn't have a class until 8:30 so she would have to talk to him later. Hermione picked up her book the McGonagall wanted her to read, Animals and You by Anne Mammal. Hermione walked down to McGonagall's office to find breakfast sitting on the table and there was also a note from her professor.  
Miss Granger  
Professor Dumbledore sent for me and I will be having a short meeting with him. I left breakfast here for you. Please go over your notes. I would ask you to read the next chapter in the book but I am most sure that you have already read the whole thing. I will be back shortly.  
Professor McGonagall  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's day went by very quickly and Draco had passed her a note in DADA to meet him by the lake an hour before dinner. Professor Krum had been as charming as ever. He kept trying to catch her eyes so he could flirt with her. Hermione felt so embarrassed by this and also felt angry that he would put her on the spot like that. She sighed as she sat in History of Magic, she had already read about and took notes about the things Professor Binns were saying. Soon class ended and she was walking out with Harry and Ron to go eat lunch. Then Ginny came running up to them.  
"Hermione do you think you can help me with an essay," Ginny asked really quickly. Hermione was going to say 'no' but Ginny gave her a pleading look.  
"Okay Ginny come on we will go back to my common room," Hermione said and Ginny gave her a bright smile. They said good-bye to Harry and Ron and left. Once they were in the common room and Hermione showed her around Hermione sat on the sofa.  
"Okay Ginny let's get started," She said not knowing at that moment Draco was coming down from his room. "What kind of essay do you need help on?" Draco was about to break up this little moment and surprise Ginny. But he stopped at her next words,  
"I lied," Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione, "It is about Harry and Ron."  
"What about them?" Hermione asked, "Are they planning some stupid prank with Fred and George?"  
"They are both in love with you and they made a bet." Ginny said and Hermione stared openly at her and before she could say anything Ginny went on. "The bet is: who ever can get you to sleep with him first gets you." Hermione's eyes grew dark but before she could say anything,  
"What the hell!!?" Draco said as he came into the room. Ginny jump about three feet into the air. Then her eyes went wide when she saw who it was.  
"Hermione what is going on?" Ginny said as her heart began to slow down to its normal pace. Hermione sighed and push her anger aside to tell Ginny the story.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Draco where sitting outside by the lake. After telling Ginny the whole story, she remarked that they made a "perfect" couple; they had gone out to the lake to calm down and to get some fresh air.  
"I can't believe they did that," Draco huffed, "They were supposed to be your best friends and they go and do that to you."  
"Draco," Hermione said slightly annoyed, "Shut up and just kiss me!" Draco looked over at and complied never the one to disappoint a lady. Draco ran his tongue lightly over her lips and she opened them to him. As he deepens the kiss he wrapped his arms around her hips and drew her closer to him. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He moaned into her mouth when she began to stroke the back of this neck with the tips of her soft finger tips. 'By the Gods how does she do this to my body? She makes me feel like my blood is made of liquid fire.' Draco thought to himself.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Yelled and angry voice. They broke their kiss and turned to find a very angry Harry Potter. He started over and yanked Hermione out of Draco's arms. "What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Hermione anger flared anew.  
"The only thing he did to me was love me." Hermione said as she pulled out of Harry's grasp. Harry turned to her his eyes wide.  
"But you are mine." Harry said, "We are supposed to be together. I love you!"  
"You love me," Hermione snorted, "You love me so much that you made a bet with Ron saying whoever fucked me first got me." Harry paled at her remark. Hermione didn't wait for an answer she just brushed past him and grabbed Draco's arm. She pulled him along until he realized they were going back to the castle. Then he matched her pace. When they got into the main hallway they saw Ron. Hermione's eyes darkened. Draco knew that there was going to be trouble. She walked up to Ron as Harry came in the main doors.  
"Ronald Alexander Weasley!" She said loudly. Her voice was like venom. "How dare you do something like that to me! Making a bet like that. I was supposed to be you best friend but you and Harry treated me like a toy meant to be won! If I didn't care so much about going to this school I would hex you to hell and back! You and Harry are both very troubled boys. Making a bet that whoever shagged me first got to have me!" The whole had been silent since Hermione began her outburst. Draco knew that she had just let out all the anger she felt for the boys out and it was scary. During her outburst the candles had flicker and the wall slightly shook. Ron didn't say a word. Draco looked over to see Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Krum staring there watching the whole scene.  
"Hermione," Harry said and she turned to him with a dark but hurt look in her eyes and Harry lowered his eyes.  
"Consider the Golden Trio gone," Hermione said her eyes hard and burning with angry tears pouring down her face. She turned and left the hall and started walking toward her room. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then around to the rest of the hall. There were at least 65 people staring at them with angry looks in their eyes. Harry then saw that Ron had a defeated look in his eyes. Harry turn and walk back outside. He had a small smile on his face, he didn't have to deal with Ron trying to take Hermione from him. Then he thought to himself,  
'Hermione is mine! She always has been. Now I have to deal with that asshole Malfoy. Hermione will be mine forever.' Harry frowned and then slightly smile. He knew who might be able to help him get Hermione. He would be risking it all but then Hermione who be his and Draco will be left in the dust. 


End file.
